Stressed
by HauntedScythe
Summary: Betrayed by those he loved, he gets help by the one person he would never thought he would. Can she help him? Sorry summary sucks... Rated T for being paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Hey there everyone. Here is my newest work from Danny Phantom and I hope you will like this little oneshot about betrayal and help from a unsuspected source.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Danny POV**

I sat on the highest building of Amity Park and stared at the moon. The cold steel of the antenna behind me was the only thing that somehow kept my mind on the ground over the recent changes. My mind floated to the last months as I developed a new power. A power I never wanted.

After we united the world against the Disasteroid, I managed to keep my identity hidden from everyone except my family. Luckily they accepted me for who and what I was. I even got the girl of my dreams. For weeks I was in paradise till I realized that it wouldn't work out with us. Then on that fateful Wednesday I wanted to tell her but what I found broke me to pieces.

–

_**Flashback**_

–

I walked down to the cinema room at Sam's house after I got a strange sympathetic look from her father which was really uncommon since he couldn't stand me at all. As I walked up to the door I heard noise from inside.

_'Is Tucker also here? Did we agree to meet today?'_, I pondered about it for a moment before I opened the door.

What I saw there froze the ectoplasm in my body. There before me were my girlfriend Sam and my best friend Tucker making out already half naked. They were so deep in thought that they didn't even notice me. I stared at them with teary eyes and turned around to leave. As I walked to the front door her father stopped me.

"Listen Danny.", he began and I turned to him with barely restrained tears.

"I'm sorry about this. I know that I never treated you right because of my prejudice towards your parents but please believe me that I never wanted this to happen.", he put his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and regained my composure, a dark feeling began to grow inside of me.

"How long...", I trailed off not really knowing if I really wanted to know it.

"About two weeks.", he simply said.

That did it. I only nodded my thanks to him and left the house. With barely restrained anger I made my way to the next alley and transformed into my alter ego. For the rest of the day I blew off steam over the clouded Amity Park. But despite all the energy I had used the dark feeling didn't vanish at all. With a heavy sigh I fell onto my bed just as my phone rang. Tired I fished it out of my pocket and looked at the screen.

"_Sam CALLING"_, stood there in big letters.

I growled as I read her name but picked up nonetheless.

"Yes?", I asked barely restraining my anger.

"Danny what's up. You sound a bit angry. Did something happen?", she asked innocent.

"Oh I don't know. I just had a really eye opening event today that's all.", I growled.

"What do you mean?", she asked confused.

My patience snapped and I simply ended the call by throwing the phone against the wall shattering it into a thousand pieces. The door flew open and Jazz ran in.

"Danny what happened? What was that noise?", she asked and looked around till her eyes fell on the remains of my phone.

"Let's just say that I see the world with new eyes now.", I growled and sat up.

"And for that you had to destroy your phone?", she asked with a frown.

"No but it just happened.", I sighed.

"What happened?", she asked and sat beside me.

I hung my head with my bangs covering my eyes.

"I found out that Sam is cheating on me with Tucker for two weeks now.", I explained with a hard voice.

"She did what?", Jazz gasped and tried to comfort me.

"Please Jazz just leave me alone for the moment. I need some time to think for myself.", I asked her with a soft voice hoping she would leave me alone.

"Ok but know that I'm always there for you.", she smiled and stood up.

"Thanks sis. That means much to me.", I smiled and she left me to my thoughts.

That night I didn't get a wink of sleep.

–

_**Flashback end**_

–

"Why did things go down the drain like this?", I sighed and wanted to stand up as a ecto blast flew past me.

"Stop right there ghost!", a familiar voice yelled.

I could only groan. I wasn't in the mood for her crap right now.

"Oh come on Val. I'm not in the mood right now. Heck I didn't even do anything to anger anyone for days.", I shouted at the hovering figure before me.

"I don't care what you say ghost. There are some really suspicious things happening around Amity Park and I think you are the cause of it.", she snarled.

"What the fuck are you talking about?", I growled.

"There are plants dying all over town and that even ruined my biology project,", she snarled as she aimed at me again.

"WHAT?", I jumped up.

"JUST BECAUSE SOMETHING RUINED YOUR SCHOOL PROJECT YOU ATTACK ME? ARE YOU NUTS OR SOMETHING?", I snarled.

"SHUT UP GHOST!", she yelled and shot.

Instead of dodging I caught the blast and molded it into a ball. I threw her a dark look and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Now listen good Valerie. I'm not in the mood for your crap right now.", I snarled and crushed the energy ball in my hand.

With that I vanished and reappeared before her. Before she could react I threw a punch and hit her full in the stomach sending her flying. Again I vanished and reappeared behind her with my hands folded together. I hit her in the back sending her crash into the roof where I just sat a minute ago. But before she hit the roof with a deadly crash I caught her and set her down. After that I fell beside her and leaned against the antenna again looking at the city. The silence was only interrupted by her painful groaning but I didn't give her a thought.

"Why did you save me after you beat me up?", she groaned as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Please leave me alone Val. I'm sorry for what I did but you just had it coming.", I sighed tired.

She must have caught up on something in my voice, not that I really cared.

"What's wrong?", she asked a bit concerned.

"Like you would care.", I snarled.

"Why wouldn't I?", she tried to reason with me.

_'Can't hurt to tell her. After all she doesn't know who I am anyway.'_, I thought tired of these bottled up feelings.

"Ok then.", I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Quite a while ago I found out that my girlfriend is cheating on me with my best friend and because of that I awakened a new power that I can't control at all.", I explained tired.

–

**Valerie POV**

I actually felt bad for him. Having your partner cheat on you like that was cruel but I was more interested in that new power he mentioned.

"I'm sorry about that Phantom. But what is that new power you mentioned?", I asked curious.

"You were right earlier.", he sighed again and his eyes wandered across the sky while I looked at him confused.

"I'm the one who is making the plants all over town wither. It's because of my state of mind that my new power is running wild. Everything I touch withers and dies. Heck I can't even eat at my favorite fast food inn because even my food is decays before I can even take a bite.", he groaned and began to hit his head slowly against the antenna he was leaning against.

I stared at him in disbelieve. Just because he was depressed he caused death and decay to everything he came close to or touched. It was a power I would wish no one to suffer under.

"Can't you get some help with it?", I asked a bit concerned.

"I asked a friend for help about it but he said that I have to fix the hole in my heart that Sam left behind.", he sighed and stopped hitting his head against the antenna.

I felt my heart go out to him.

_'That's just sad I wis... wait did he say Sam? But isn't she together with Danny?'_, I thought as I began to piece everything together and my eyes widened.

"Danny?", I asked not sure if I was right.

"Yeah?", he asked without giving me a look.

"Are you really Danny?", I wanted him to confirm it.

"Of course I'm Danny. Who else would I be? Never noticed the similarity between the name Phantom and Fenton or even their looks? Come one how could no one make the connection till now?", he stated absent-minded.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he turned to me.

"Did I just say that out loud?", he asked and I could only nod with hanging jaw.

"Oh great. I'm dead.", he sighed and I felt the need to say something.

"And you only realize that now?", I asked chuckling.

He gave me a deadpan look and I couldn't hold it anymore. I laughed loud and rolled on my back with me feet kicking in the air. Between my laughs I could hear him chuckling.

"Really funny Val.", he laughed.

We laughed for a few more minutes till we calmed down. I pulled myself in a sitting position and leaned against him still breathing heavy.

"You know.. I never... would have guessed... that the wimpy... Danny Fenton... was the town hero... Danny Phantom. Should have seen... it coming.", I panted.

"And why is that?", he asked with a big smile.

"Silent waters... are deep.", I began to catch my breath.

"Really funny. Really funny.", he smiled and leaned his head against the antenna.

Silence befell us and we just sat there in silence enjoying each others company. Then I had a idea. I remembered what I wanted to ask his human half since a few days ago but was to afraid to do so. So I pulled off my mask so he could see my face and turned to him a bit.

"Say Danny.", I paused to wait for him to look at me.

"Yes?", he asked as he eyed me a bit.

"Say... would you... go... with me to the... school dance the day after tomorrow.", I stuttered a bit.

I saw his eyes widen for a moment before they returned to their usual size and a warm smile grew on his face.

"Sure I would love to go with you.", he smiled and leaned his head against mine.

After that we only stared at the sky and stayed silent. My eyes soon grew heavy till darkness enveloped me.

–

**Danny POV**

Today was the day of the dance and I was actually happy. This hasn't happened since I found out about my friends cheating on me. That has been 10 days ago. Ever since then I haven't talked to either of them. They had tried to approach me but I simply left them standing.

Yesterday I spend most of my day together with Valerie exchanging our adventures since we became ghost hunters. Though she was laughing like crazy over my horrible meetings with the most clingy ghost ever. Klemper. It took her 15 whole minutes to calm down enough so she could talk to me again. We also noticed that my powers had changed. Instead of decaying everything it awakened everything I touched.

Right now I stood before the mirror and was putting on my tux. Jazz stood behind me and fixed my jacket here and there to make it sit right,

"You look lovely lil brother.", she cooed with a big smile.

"Oh come one Jazz. Don't treat me like a little kid.", I wined.

"But you are my LITTLE brother.", she teased me and folded my collar.

With a fast step I escaped her clutches and turned to her while tying my necktie.

"Very funny Jazzy-pants.", I smiled as her face dropped for a second.

"Don't even go there Danny.", she frowns.

"You started it.", I smile but then her face changes to that of worry.

"Are you really alright Danny?", she asked concerned.

"Yes Jazz, I'm fine. Lets just say that Valerie was a real help.", I explained and gave her a quick hug.

"I'm quite envious of her, you know that?", she hugged me back.

"Why that?", I put a finger under her chin and made her look at me.

"Valerie was able to make you open up. That's supposed to be my job.", she pouted with puffed cheeks.

I couldn't help but snicker at her expression.

"Don't worry Jazz. Val can never replace your space in my heart even if I like her.", I soothed her but I noticed the evil smile on her face.

"So you like her?", she teased.

_'Oh suck it.'_, I thought.

"Yes I like her but only as a friend.", I tried to change the topic.

"If you say so.", she gave me a predatory smile.

–

I stood before Valerie's door and took a deep breath.

_'Ok Fenton get yourself together. You can do this.'_, I tried to encourage myself and pressed the bell.

A minute passed before the door opened and Mr. Gray stood before me, eying me suspicious.

"Good evening Mr. Gray. I wanted to take Valerie to the school dance. Is she there?", I asked with a strong voice that surprised me a bit.

A smile spread on his bearded face and turned around.

"Hey babygirl your loverboy is here.", he called inside and I couldn't help but blush.

"DAD!", came Val's voice from inside.

Mr. Gray just laughed and waved it off just as she rounded the corner. My breath stopped. There before me stood a dark skinned goddess in a cream colored shoulder less dress. Her hair was curled up to give it more volume and it framed her beautiful face even more.

"Hello Danny.", she smiled.

"Hey... Valerie. You look... breathtaking.", I fought hard for composure.

"I brought you... flowers...", I trailed off as I handed her a bundle of yellow roses.

She took them with a heart warming smile and I noticed the blush on her cheeks.

"Thank you Danny.", she smiled and I offered her my hand.

She took it without thinking and I guided her to my car.

"Since when did you have a care Danny? I didn't even know that you have a license.", she asked surprised.

"I don't have a license but I build this car after I got my powers.", she looked at me confused.

"I asked a friend of mine a favor just for tonight.", I explained and opened the back door for her so she could take a seat.

After she was in the car I closed the door and ran around to join her in the backside of the car. As soon as I sat down the car started and drove off to school.

"Who is driving Danny?", Val asked a bit confused since there was no one in the driver seat.

Just then our driver became visible and she gasped.

"Valerie let me introduce you to my pal Johnny. Johnny this is Valerie.", I introduced them.

"Nice meeting ya. I'll be your driver for this evening so just relax and take it easy.", he smiled and continued to drive.

The rest of the drive we enjoyed in silence. A few minutes later we reached the school and I guided my date into the gym. Everyone threw me surprised looks and I saw the hurt look of Sam in the corner of the room but I didn't care.

"Let me get you something to drink and then we can dance.", I offered Val and she nodded.

–

**Sam POV**

I was hurt. Here I was waiting for Danny to arrive so I could finally talk to him. For some reason he has been avoiding us for nearly two weeks now. I thought that he may have been busy but that wasn't the case either. Heck even Jazz threw me looks that were colder than any freezer could ever be.

Then I saw him finally. Danny came into the gym in his tux and a warm smile on his face. But then I saw the person beside him and my heart broke. There holding his hand was Valerie also smiling at him.

_'Why is he with her?'_, I felt betrayed.

He looked around and his eyes landed on me. His warm smile disappeared and made space for a dark cold glare before he smiled at Valerie again. His look hurt me like no other and I had to stop tears from escaping my eyes with all my might.

Then after a few moments Danny left her standing to get some drinks obviously. That was my chance and I made my way other to that man stealing bitch.

"How dare you steal my boyfriend Valerie.", I hissed so no one except her could hear me.

"I don't know what you are talking about Manson.", she said with a distant look in her eyes.

"You know very well what I mean. Danny is my boyfriend.", I growled and balled my fists.

"Last I checked two people are needed for a relationship and Danny obviously doesn't want to be with you anymore or else he wouldn't have accepted my request.", she smiled and I knew I was on losing ground.

"You must have seduced him somehow!", I hissed.

I knew it was bullshit but my mind was franticly trying to make sense of this situation.

"Oh I didn't do anything like that Sam. I was just there when he needed me the most while you went to get some dark chocolate.", she stated dry.

I froze up.

_'How did she know about that?'_

"I don't know what you are talking about.", I fought to keep my tough image up.

"Oh don't try to hide it Sam. Danny saw you when he came over a while ago. But you two were probably way to busy to notice him at all.", she snarled and I could see the anger burning in her eyes.

_'He saw us? When? How did I not notice him? Why didn't my parents call for me like they usually do in order for them not to deal with Danny?'_

"Is everything okay here Val?", Danny's voice asked from behind me.

I jumped around and faced him. In his face was nothing of the loving and caring Danny I used to know. There was only hatred and disdain for me written all over it while Valerie got all the love and care he always held in his heart. My heart broke.

"Yes everything is fine Danny. Sam just wanted to know how I got my hair so shiny.", Valerie stated and I could hear the frown in her voice.

"Oh if you say so Val. Here's your drink.", he handed her a cup of punch which she accepted with a smile.

"Say Danny I forgot to ask. How did you solve it that there would be no ghost attack tonight?", she suddenly asked and I froze.

_'Did she know of his secret identity? How could she have figured it out?'_

"What makes you think that I made any such arrangements?", he asked with an innocent smile.

"You are way to relaxed Mr. I'm-so-paranoid-of-any-ghost-attack.", she smiled and leaned closer to him.

"But seriously how did you do it? You even got Johnny to be our driver for today.", she asked and that sealed the deal.

She knew. She knew that Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. My mind began to accelerate hoping to find an answer to this problem but I was interrupted by Danny.

"I simply made a wish with Desiree so that there won't be any ghost attacks tonight.", he shrugged nonchalant.

Then he turned his cold glare to me and I flinched.

"Now if you would excuse us Ms. Manson. I would like to dance with my date.", he stated cold and guided Valerie to the dance floor.

I stood there and could only stare at them in disbelieve. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Tucker giving me a guilty look. I knew that he felt the same way he did about what had happened. The thing Danny had seen was a one time mistake and we felt sorry for it. But now this one mistake had ruined our friendship with our best friend. It was obvious that Danny didn't want anything to do with us anymore. A light sob escaped my throat and I felt Tucker guide me away from the party but I didn't care.

I had lost the love of my life over a simple mistake. A mistake I made.

–

**Valerie POV**

I followed Danny to the dance floor and slung my arms around him for a slow dance.

"I hope Sam didn't try anything stupid.", Danny stated more to himself as to me.

"Don't worry Danny. I can handle Sam. Nothing she says can get to me.", I smiled.

"If you say so my dear.", his grin grew.

"Well thank you for your trust sir.", I mocked him.

"Come on lets not talk about these unpleasant thing and enjoy the evening.", he offered and I smiled.

–

It was midnight as we reached my place again. We had danced the whole time totally caught up in our moment. Only as we wanted to leave we noticed that we were crowned king and queen of the dance. I saw Paulina fuming in the corner but I didn't care. I could hear Danny suppressing a snicker as he noticed her as well.

"It's been a unforgettable evening Danny. Thank you for everything.", I smiled and hugged him.

"It felt like that for me as well. I would love to repeat it.", he smiled and did something I would have never guessed he had the guts to do.

He kissed me on the lips. It was just a shirt contact but it felt longer. I could taste cold peppermint after his lips touched mine. It was a sensation my whole mind wanted to embrace again.

"I'm sorry if I took it a bit to far just now. I should go now.", he apologized and turned to leave.

But before he could make a step I grabbed his arm and turned him to me. Immediately I pressed my lips against his and we both melted into the kiss. We broke apart and took a deep breath.

"Never think like that again Danny. I really like you. There is no need to apologize to me for something like that.", I smiled and he smiled back.

"If you say so Val.", he also smiled.

"How about it.", I asked a bit unsure if it was a wise decision.

"What do you mean?", he looked at me questioning.

"Well would you like to come inside? My father won't be home till lunch.", I smiled as I steeled myself.

He looked at me confused for a moment before he smiled.

"I would love that.", he smiled.

I felt my heart flutter for a second and we entered my house.

–

**This is it everyone. I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom**

–

„blah blah...", speaking

_'__blah blah...__'_, thinking

–

**Hey everyone I'm posting this chapter because it seems that I left many things open in the previous chapter.**

–

**Please Review and please don't hold back. Tell me if something bothered you, I can handle the truth.**

–

**Danny POV**

It's been a few days since the school dance and without me actually wanting it I climbed up in the social ranking of the school. Dash didn't beat me up anymore. Paulina made her moves on me only to be shot down by me and Valerie. Oh yeah. Val and I are dating again but this time without secrets.

Sam and Tucker had tried many times to approach me but were thrown aside by me. I wouldn't let them try to lie their way back into my heart. Just now Val and I sat under a tree in the park with her head resting in my lap and enjoyed the silence. There hadn't been any ghost attacks since the dance and we were quite happy about it. It meant more time for us to be together.

"Danny?", a feminine voice called for me and our mood was instantly destroyed.

"There goes our peace.", Val groaned from my lap but I just continued to stroke her head.

"Don't worry about it Val. Let me handle this.", I soothed her uprising anger.

She only smiled and relaxed. Just then the two persons I didn't want to see at all stood before me.

"What do you want Manson?", I snarled and completely ignoring Tucker's hurt look at how I handled them.

"Danny please listen...", she began.

"Stuff it Manson. I don't want to hear your lies. I have seen you two going at it like wild animals. That's more than I need to know.", I stated calm having already regained my composure.

"Please dude. It wasn't like that...", Tucker tried this time.

"Don't DUDE me, Foley! If it wasn't what it looked like then why was your hand in her slip?", I asked monotone.

They looked at their feet with sudden interest. That's all I needed to know.

"I take your silence as a confession of your guilt.", I stated and for me the conversation was ended so I turned my attention back to Val.

"Danny please. I know my dad told you that we were doing that for two weeks but that's a lie. He only said that to get rid of you.", Sam pleaded and fell to her knees before me.

My eyebrow rose but I stayed silent.

"Come one Danny give us a chance to explain it.", Tucker pleaded.

"You've got fifty seconds.", I growled and they stared at me in shock.

"Forty five seconds.", I growled and they snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry Danny. We never wanted it to be like this.", Sam tried to get on my good side.

"Forty seconds.", I growled again.

"Dude please listen. It was my fault. I brought a drink, my cousin had gotten me over that day. We underestimated the alcohol and things just went that way. We never wanted it to happen but it was like a primal drive that overtook us.", Tucker explained.

I looked at them with dead eyes not really caring what they said. I was already finished with them no matter what they said. They had broken my heart and with that every bridge that connected me to them.

"Twenty seconds.", I growled and they stared at me flabbergasted.

"But Danny we told you the truth. There was nothing else.", Sam looked at me frantic.

"No matter what you say it won't change my mind on what happened and how it made me feel. Heck I could care less that your father lied to me Manson. I'm used to that and after thinking things through I already had the same idea.", I paused and they gasped.

"And the fact that you two were at it like animals made it actually easy to break up with you. That's the only reason I came to your place that day.", I stated firm and the shock on their faces grew.

"Your time is up. Now leave us alone.", I barked and they made a run for it with tears in their eyes.

"Don't you think you were a bit to hard on them?", Val asked making me look at her.

"Maybe.", I groaned and she pinched my cheek.

"You should give them another chance. After all you did give me one.", she smiled and caressed my reddened cheek.

"I know that I should but I don't want to. They will just do it again when I'm not looking.", I stated firm.

"I hope you won't regret that later ghost boy.", she stated with a weak smile.

"Me too. But I won't risk it again. I don't want to feel this pain again.", I slouched a bit.

"You don't have to if you don't want. But remember that I will always be there for you.", Valerie smiled and leaned up to give me a kiss.

I bowed down and answered her kiss. With this I had made my peace with my pain. Valerie was my new light. A light I could trust. A light to guide me.

–

**So this is it for real this time. I hope I filled in all gaps that I left in the previous chapter.**


End file.
